


work for it

by burningsuns



Series: i'm a good girl, i promise [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Teacher/Student, and said why not, don't ask why, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, harry doesn't like wearing underwear, harry gets off in the middle of class, hehe, i thought of this at like 4am, no one really has a problem with it, there's a small amount of pinning and fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningsuns/pseuds/burningsuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the thing is. Harry doesn't like wearing underwear. She loves knowing that she's not wearing panties, especially when she's out in public. She loves it more when she's in her school uniform, in her tiny skirt, and she can just run her hand over her smooth, hairless thighs, reaching higher and higher, until she's touching herself. Fuck, she loves touching herself in public, without anyone's knowledge. There's something so dangerous, yet exciting about rubbing herself until she comes in the middle of class, doing her best to keep her moans muffled. Sometimes, she wishes someone would catch her in the act. She loves to put on a show.</p><p>or, harry doesn't wear underwear and louis notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work for it

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i get ideas at four in the morning. enjoy.
> 
> edit: i went back and changed some things (like i said, this was written at four in the morning on basically no sleep) because it was really messy and needed a few corrections

So, the thing is. Harry doesn't like wearing underwear. She loves knowing that she's not wearing panties, especially when she's out in public. She loves it more when she's in her school uniform, in her tiny skirt, and she can just run her hand over her smooth, hairless thighs, reaching higher and higher, until she's touching herself. Fuck, she loves touching herself in public, without anyone's knowledge. There's something so dangerous, yet exciting about rubbing herself until she comes in the middle of class, doing her best to keep her moans muffled. Sometimes, she wishes someone would catch her in the act. She loves to put on a show.

 

***

 

"You know, I can totally see that you're not wearing a bra," Niall said, as Harry walked up towards the school. She was in her uniform, blue plaid skirt, white button up tucked in (which was never really buttoned up all the way) and a navy blue blazer. You could see Harry's small, perky breasts against the crisp, white shirt. It left very little to the imagination.

"I don't mind much," Zayn said, quickly giving her a once over. It was hard to not find Harry attractive. It wasn't because of her clothing choices, but she was really just fucking beautiful. She had long, brown, curly hair and pretty pink, pouty lips. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green, and she had long, silky, smooth legs that went on for miles. She looked like she walked out of a fucking magazine.

"Thank you, Zayn. I'm glad someone appreciates my choice of style." Harry said, smiling brightly as she greeted her friends.

Niall waited with Zayn and Liam every morning outside the school, on the steps, for Harry to show up. They don't really know how they all became friends, but something just clicked. They never questioned it, either. It was just something they all appreciated. They really wouldn't be who they are without each other.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, trust me, we all do," Niall spoke up, "I just don't want you sent down to the principal's office. Again."

Well. Harry couldn't argue that. She's been called out by teachers, even some students, for her lack of respect for the dress code. She could really care less. Everything was covered, and whoever didn't like it, well. She didn't give a single fuck. If you don't like it, don't look, is what she had told them. That only resulted in her getting a detention slip, but it didn't phase her. She still dressed the way she wanted to. 

"No need to worry about me," she said, running her fingers through Niall's hair. "I'll be just fine. Besides, I'm eighteen now, so I mean really, what can they do?" 

"Point taken. Just. Please, don't get off in class again. Other people may not notice, but I can," Niall gave her a pointed look. He would know, since he sat right next to her.

"Don't listen to that," Zayn said, cutting in. "But, if you don't want to do it, I have no problem lending a hand."

Harry shook her head, laughing softly. "Don't worry, Zayn, I can handle it myself, but maybe I'll let you have a little taste," she whispered in his ear, before walking inside the school, hearing Zayn whisper 'tease' behind her. 

"You're all crazy," Liam mumbled, shaking his head and following her in to the school.

 

***

 

Harry walked into her first period class with Niall, confused as to why Mrs. Nolan, their English teacher, and also a full time bitch, wasn't at her desk already. Mrs. Nolan was always here on time, always pulling into the school parking lot five minutes before the door unlocked for staff members. 

"Maybe she's not here today," Niall said, taking his seat. "I sure hope not. I didn't even do the homework."

Harry rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to him. "Of course, you didn't. I really don't know how you manage to keep a B plus in this class. You hardly do any work."

Niall shook his head, making a small 'tsk' sound. "First of all, it's an A minus. Secondly, I just make sure I do really well on the tests. Who gives a shit about the actual work."

Harry snorted. "Okay, Horan," she said. "I just don't want her to be here, period. My day is so much better when she's not around. It's like, the sun actually shines."

Before Niall could respond, their principal, Mr. Warren, walked into the class, causing everyone to look up and immediately shut their mouths.

"Good morning, students. It's wonderful to see you all on this glorious Wednesday morning," he said, causing the whole class to groan quietly. 

" _Anyway_ , you're all probably wondering where Mrs. Nolan is, and well. She no longer works here. Turns out, she has been- actually, I don't think I need to disclose this information. Just know that you have a new English teacher to replace her." Just as he said this, a woman walked in the classroom. She was a bit shorter, wearing a white button up shirt, tucked into a black pencil skirt, and fuck. She was hot. No, she was fucking gorgeous, Harry thought. Was this _seriously_ going to be their new teacher?

"What do you think she did?" Niall asked. But Harry wasn't listening to what he was saying. She could only focus on the new teacher. Louis. That was such a beautiful name, she thought. It would sound even better coming out as a moan.

"Students, I'd like you all to welcome Ms. Tomlinson to our school. Please, make her feel welcome and respect her. Consider this a fresh start for you all in this class," Mr. Nolan said, smiling. "Have a great class, and welcome Ms. Tomlinson."

"Thank you," Ms. Tomlinson said, watching him walk out the room, shutting the door behind him. She turned to face the class, looking at all of the students. "Hello. As you heard, I'm Ms. Tomlinson, but please, call me Louis. I'm not old yet." she said, earning a few laughs from some of the students. "Today, I won't have any work for you. I'd like for you all to get to know me." Some of the students fucking cheered at that, and by some, it was mostly Niall. Louis laughed softly as she took a seat in the edge of her desk. "So, who has any questions?"

A few students raised their hands, but Harry wasn't listening. Fuck. She didn't even know Louis yet, and all she wanted was to bury her face between her legs. 

"Take a picture, it would last longer," Niall said, smirking.

"Ni, she's so fucking hot. Do you see her? Like, fuck. I don't think I've ever wanted to fuck someone this bad before." Harry whispered. She watched as Louis continued to answer questions. She let her eyes lower to her breasts, down to her golden legs. God, she just wanted to-

"Whoa," Niall said, turning to look at her. "You know that can't happen, as much as I would love to witness that."

"But, _Niall_ ," Harry whined. "I want her." It wasn't a secret that Harry liked girls, even preferred girls. She's had a few girlfriends here and there, but they never really worked out. She's convinced it was because of her clothing choices, but oh well. She wasn't going to change for anyone. 

"Yeah, yeah. I can tell. It's obvious. I would tell you not to try anything, but knowing you, it would be useless." 

"It's amazing how well you know me," she said. But he was right. She knew she could get Louis if she tried hard enough. She was a tease, and she would use it to her advantage. She was going to do this and she was going to do this right. She smiled politely as she raised her hand. 

Louis looked over, seeing a girl raise her hand, and then. Her breath caught in her throat. What the fuck. Why didn't she notice her before? She was so... stunning. There were so many other words running through Louis' mind at the moment. Sinful. Yes. That's what she was, she decided. Her eyes quickly darted down to her unbuttoned shirt, seeing her breasts show through the white. She wasn't even wearing a fucking bra. That's it. Louis was going to die. No, she was going to hell. She shouldn't be looking at one of her own students this way. 

"Um, yes? What's your question?" she asked, noticing her voice squeaked a little bit. 

Harry smirked. She saw how Louis reacted to her, watching as her eyes trailed down her body. This was going better than she planned. "How old are you?" she asked, biting her lip. If Harry was good at anything, it was seduction. Really, no one could turn her down. 

"I'm twenty-four," Louis said quickly, watching Harry's mouth. She hoped that she would be able to put it to good use- and no. No, no, no. It was wrong of her to think that. This was her student, her very attractive student that she wouldn't mind making come over and over again. 

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling innocently. "Oh, one more question. Are you into girls?" 

Louis nearly choked. Fuck. This girl knew exactly what she was doing. "I, um. Yes. Well, I haven't dated many, but uh, just. Yes. The answer is yes," She can't believe a fucking student is making her this flustered, _on her first fucking day_. 

"Thanks, good to know." Harry said, giving Louis a little wink. 

Niall rolled his eyes, but let out a laugh. "I can't believe you're really doing this right now." 

Harry smirked. "Oh, please. Things are just getting started." 

 

***

 

Harry was sitting in her living room, watching the television when the door bell rang. She sighed, having to get up while in the middle of one of her favorite shows. When she answered the door, Zayn stood there, leaning against the door frame. "Someone tells me that you have a little crush." 

Harry rolls her eyes and steps aside to let him in. She notices that he's changed into more comfortable, wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. "Niall really can't keep a secret, can he?" she asked, shaking her head with no malice behind it. 

"Nope, but I want to know all about it," he said, walking inside and going straight over to her sofa. All of the boys had been over her house plenty of times, it was like their second home. They had no problem acting like it was. 

"Well, there's a new teacher for my English class. Her name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson. She's really hot, too. Like, a fucking model, and basically, I want to fuck her brains out." Harry explained as she closed the door, then walked over and took a seat beside him. "I'm pretty sure she wants me, too. I saw her checking me out in class. Like, full on staring at my tits." 

"Well, they are quite nice," Zayn said. "but this is great. If she's as hot as you say she is, then I'm all for you fucking her brains out. As long as I can watch." 

Harry laughed. "You're just like Niall. What is it about straight men and lesbians?" 

She truly didn't get what all the fuss was about. Like, she liked girls herself, so of course she thought lesbian porn was hot, but she didn't understand the obsession with it. It was just sex. They were just regular people. It was something natural that happened. She supposes most cis-gendered men really can't comprehend that fact, or just don't want to. (Just like they can't grasp the concept of a lot of things, she thought.) 

Harry was ready to give Zayn a good lecture on how she felt, but she didn't get the opportunity to speak.

"It's just really hot. But, I don't have to watch, as long as I can get a taste before she does," Zayn said, quickly taking in her appearance. She was wearing black, tight fitting tank top that showed way too much cleavage, (not that he was complaining) and a pair of shorts he knew she wasn't wearing underwear under. His mouth was practically watering at the sight. Zayn didn't even want to date Harry, and he knows she doesn't want to date him, either. However, he doesn't think that should stop them from having a little fun. He knows they could both use this right now. 

Harry thought about it for a second. It has been awhile since she's been with someone, and she did get tired of using her own fingers sometimes. And well, Zayn was like a male model, just without the modeling contract. She supposed he could, even if she still needed to have that talk with him. She'd tell him after. 

Harry bit her lip softly, nodding. She laid back against the couch, letting Zayn pull her shorts down. She let him eat her out until she was a moaning, withering mess.

When she came, no one had to know that she was thinking of Louis. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Harry met up with the boys on the steps. Somehow, she managed to make her skirt look shorter. "Good morning, boys," she said, feeling quite chipper, considering how early it was. But, she was excited. She would see Louis today, which means she can keep going with her plan to seduce her. 

"Morning," Liam said, smiling knowingly. 

"Let me guess, Niall told you, too?" Harry asked, clearly unimpressed. 

"Sure did. I just want you to know, I am completely against this, but, if you go through with this, you better do it right," He said, smiling. He wasn't always on the same page as Harry, knowing how much of a wild card she can be, but he would always support her decisions. They all did. 

"Aw, thanks, love," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm glad to have your support. Now that we're all on the same page, Operation: Fuck Louis' Brains Out is in order." She was excited. Not only was this completely risky, but it was thrilling. She's never slept with a teacher before, mostly because they were never this beautiful and fucking amazing, but whatever. She couldn't wait to get to first period. 

 

***

 

Harry took her usual seat besides Niall. She was glowing, and Louis wasn't even there yet. 

"Someone's excited," Niall said, taking out a stick of gum. 

"I am. Like, I know she wants me. She wants to fuck me just as much as I want to fuck her. It's great, really," Harry said, taking a piece as well. 

"Speaking of fucking, a little birdy told me that you and Zayn hooked up yesterday," Niall raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you wanted Louis." 

"I do. I just, I don't know. I was a little horny, and it's been a while since I had someone's face between my legs. It's usually the other way around." 

It was true. Harry loved going down on girls. She loved how sweet they tasted. She loved how soft their skin felt against her. She loved how pretty their moans were. It was so fucking hot. She got off on doing it. When she was dating Sam, an ex girlfriend of hers, she loved going down on her as much as she could. She would drop to her knees without hesitation. Sometimes, she even fucking _begged_ for it. Or, when Sam would still be asleep in bed beside her and Harry would wake up her up in a very delightful way, making her come multiple times just from her mouth. 

She never received any complaints in that department. 

"Ah, I see. Well, looks like your girlfriend is here," he said, snickering as Louis walked in the class, looking as beautiful was ever as she said a quick, "Good morning, class!" 

Harry couldn't help but to let out a small sigh. Her eyes wondered up and down her body, and she found herself licking her lips. Today, she was wearing a black, sheer blouse, but she somehow made it look professional. All Harry wanted to do was unbutton it and kiss down her chest, down her whole body. Fuck. She could feel herself getting wet. 

Once the bell rang, Louis began to give out directions for the class, but Harry wasn't listening. All she could think about was eating Louis out. She whimpered. She actually fucking whimpered, which got Niall's attention. He elbowed her gently, making sure she kept quiet. 

"Sorry," she whispered, but not feeling sorry at all. She felt herself spreading her legs, as if they had a mind of their own. 

 

***

 

"If you have any questions, please let me know," Louis said, smiling as she walked over to her desk. She gave out her first assignment as a teacher, and she felt quite proud of herself, if you asked her. She took her seat and looked around the class before logging into the school's system on the computer to take attendance. She checked each desk, making sure everyone was there. When she had gotten to Harry's name, she froze. So, that's what her name was. She had been trying to not look at Harry, knowing once she did, she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away. But she couldn't help it, she looked around the room, until her eyes landed on Harry, who sat right in the front of the class. God, she looked just as good as she did yesterday, but today, her face looked a little flushed. 

And, well, fuck. Now, she knows why. Under Harry's desk, she could see right under her skirt through her legs. Shit. She could see Harry's pussy. 

Louis' mouth watered. 

The girl wasn't wearing any fucking underwear. Who comes to school with no underwear on? Louis knew she was dealing with a wildcard, but that just made it all the more exciting. She bit her lip, wishing more than anything to have her mouth on her. 

Harry looked up, freezing once she saw Louis eyeing her. But, wait. She wasn't looking at her, her eyes were looking under the table... and oh. 

Fuck.

Harry's legs were still open, giving Louis a good look at her pussy. She couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face. Now, she definitely knew that Louis wanted her, and she wasn't going to leave this class without giving her one hell of a show.

Harry bit her lip and slowly brought her hand down from the desk, placing it on her thigh. She felt so powerful, knowing that Louis was watching this, was going to watch her get off in the middle of class. She took her hand and rubbed her thigh softly, inching it up higher and higher. She took a quick glance around the room, seeing that everyone was doing work, except for Niall who was on his phone and had headphones in. Perfect. 

She looked up at Louis, watching her alternate between looking at Harry's face and her hand. Her fingers were ghosting over her inner thigh, so, so close to her pussy. She wanted to touch herself so bad, but wouldn't do anything without Louis' permission. She stilled her fingers, looking for the okay to keep going. 

Louis saw the look on Harry's face, basically pleading for permission to touch herself. Fuck. Louis loved girls who were submissive. She nodded slowly, making sure no one was watching them. 

Harry nodded, and let out a small sigh as her fingers touched herself. She couldn't help but to close her eyes as she used her middle finger to rub small, gentle circles over her clit. She was teasing herself, knowing she wouldn't last long if she went too fast. She pressed down hard, sending sparks down her spine. She bit down on her lip to keep any sounds from coming out, but she wishes she didn't have to. 

Louis could feel herself getting wet from watching Harry. She rather be the one making Harry feel good. She wants to be the one getting her off until she comes. All thoughts of this being wrong has left her mind. Fuck it. She needed Harry. "You can go faster, love," she mouthed. She wanted to see how gorgeous Harry looked when she had an orgasm. 

Harry nodded, not needing her to say more. She began to rub her clit faster, using two of her fingers now. She had to bite down harder on her lip to keep the moans in because fuck, it felt so fucking good. She opened her legs a bit wider, sinking down a little in her seat, getting a better angle to work with. And she knows it's a better view for Louis. Her fingers were moving quickly, making a small noise in the mostly quiet classroom, but she didn't care who could hear her, she couldn't stop. She was so close, so fucking close to coming. Normally, she can last longer, but Louis just does this to her. Soon, her hips start to stutter, bucking up to meet the fast pace of her fingers, and she's sure Niall notices by now, but who fucking cares. She works herself faster and faster until all she's thinking is _LouisLouisLouis_ and she's coming. She works herself through her orgasm, panting softly as she slows her fingers to a stop. 

Shit. Harry can't believe she just did that. She almost surprised herself. She looked up at Louis, whose eyes had darkened significantly. She was biting her lip, watching Harry carefully. Harry could see the lust-filled look she was giving her, and now she was really excited, and still incredibly turned on.

She slowly sat up in her chair, a blush tinted on her cheeks. Before she could look back up at Louis, the bell rang. 

"You know, I almost didn't notice that," Niall said, chucking quietly as he grabbed his bag. "I'm sure you won't be leaving here, so have fun, babe. By the way, I am so telling the Liam and Zayn about this." and with that, he walked out of the class, laughing to himself. 

Harry blushed a deeper shade of pink. 

Oops.

She watched as everyone gathered their things and left the classroom, soon just leaving her and Louis alone.

Without a word, Louis got up from her desk and walked over, closing the door and locking it. Harry swallowed. Fuck. This was really going to happen. 

Louis walked back over to her desk and sat down in her chair. "C'mere," she said softly. 

Harry nodded and stood up on shaky legs, walking towards her. She watched as Louis patted a spot on her lap for her to sit. She did exactly so, sitting on Louis' lap, causing her skirt to hike up more. "Someone's been a bad girl," she said, running her fingers through Harry's curls. 

Harry nodded. "I know, but I can be a good girl. Let me prove it to you," she said, glancing down and Louis' lips. 

Louis nodded. "Prove it to me, then," she whispered, and that's all Harry needed. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Louis'. She's waited so fucking long for this. (Okay, she only waited two days, but it felt like two years. Yes, she's a little dramatic. So what.) "I've been thinking about this so much." she mumbled against her lips as she felt Louis wrap her arms around her waist. 

"I have, too," Louis said, running her hands up Harry's body slowly. She could care less about the consequences of this now because, fuck. Kissing Harry felt like fucking magic and she never wanted to stop.

A moan escaped Louis' lips as Harry began to kiss her neck. She wanted to mark her up, claim her, but she knew that would look too suspicious. That would just have to wait for another time, she hoped. She pulled back slightly so she could unbutton Louis' shirt, finally able to see her beautiful body. Fuck. It's better than she imagined. Louis was in a black, lace bra, that held the most beautiful pair of breasts she's ever seen. She didn't wait another second before she was kissing down Louis' chest, getting on her knees on the floor so she could have a better reach.

Louis moaned, throwing her head back. "So good, love," she whispered, spreading her legs so Harry could settle between them.

Harry moved between her legs, pulling back so she could unzip Louis' pants. She doesn't think she can wait any longer. She needs her mouth on her. She unzipped them and had Louis help her pull them off. Once they were off, Harry had a great view of Louis' body, only wearing her bra and matching panties. "You're so gorgeous," she said, spreading her legs again, pressing kisses on her inner thighs. "So fucking gorgeous." 

Louis whimpered, letting out a small 'thank you'. "Please, don't be a tease. I need you." 

Harry smirked a little, knowing that she was being a tease. "All you had to do was ask, baby," she said, pulling down her panties, adding them to the collection of clothes on the floor. Harry opened Louis' legs up more, getting a great view of her pussy. She could see how wet she was, and oh fuck. Harry wanted to taste her. 

"Please," Louis begged. 

Harry leaned back down, opening her her up and licking gently. She moaned. She literally fucking moaned at how good Louis tasted. "Fuck," she whispered, leaning back in and licking more, everywhere except her clit, where she knew Louis needed it most.

"Harry, fuck," Louis moaned brokenly. "Don't fucking stop. Feels so good." she whined, tangling her fingers in her curls.

This only encouraged Harry more, licking Louis out like her life depended on it. This, this is why she loves it so much. She loves making people feel good, knowing she can make them come with just a flick of her tongue. 

She flicked Louis' clit with the tip of her tongue, feeling her tense up a little. "Sensitive there, huh?" Harry asked, smirking. She did it again, and again until she was licking Louis' clit faster and faster, feeling her muscles tense up beneath her. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Louis moaned, her hips stuttering. "Don't stop, don't stop. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna come, baby," Her hips were bucking up to meet Harry's tongue, her words becoming a babbling mess. "Shit, fuck." she whimpered, hips moving faster and until she came, crying out Harry's name. 

Harry worked her through her orgasm until she shied away from the touch, too sensitive at the moment. "Oh, God." she said, panting, but smiling. "That was fucking amazing." 

Harry smiled, leaning up and kissing her softly. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Mhm, now it's your turn, baby. Get undressed for me," Louis mumbled against her lips, then pulling away.

Harry stood up from the floor, removing her school uniform, reminding how morally wrong this is, but who cares. They've already started, may as well finish. Once she was undressed, she looked to Louis. "Where do you want me?"

Louis couldn't utter out a single word. She eyed Harry's body, just staring in amazement. "Shit, you're beautiful," she whispered.

Harry couldn't stop the blush from spreading on her cheeks. "Thank you," she said softly.

Louis smiled and stood up from the chair. She grabbed Harry's hand, leading her over a clear spot on the floor, away from the door and any windows. If she was sure about one thing, it was that they wouldn't be getting caught. "I want you to sit on my face while I eat you out," she said rather bluntly, but Harry didn't care, she nodded, watching Louis lay back on the floor. With Louis' help, she slowly lowered herself down until her pussy was right on Louis' mouth. For whatever reason, Harry can't believe this is actually happening. A part of her knew she could get Louis to like her, but a part of her also thought that Louis would see her as some immature student, just looking for a fuck. She's glad she didn't.

Louis didn't waste any time. She licked a stripe up Harry's clit, causing her to moan softly. Then, she took her tongue away.

Harry frowned. "Baby?" asked, confused. 

"Did you think it would really be this easy?" Louis asked, smirking. "You can into my class, touching yourself, being the biggest fucking tease, and you think I'm just going to give this to you? Oh no, you're going to have to work for it," she said. "You're going to make yourself come. Prove to me how much of a good girl you can be."

Harry whimpered at her words, nodding. This side of Louis turned her on. Louis knew Harry was submissive, and would do whatever she said, so she was going to use that to her advantage.

Louis placed her tongue on Harry's clit, keeping it still, waiting for her to move. 

Harry did. She began to move her hips, rubbing her clit on Louis' tongue, emitting a moan from her. "Fuck," she whispered as she grabbed her breasts, squeezing them gently as he rocked her hips down harder. "Gonna make me come again." She closed her eyes, throwing her head back as Louis grabbed her hips, helping keeping her steady. She was still a little sensitive, so she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would come again. Harry let out a huff of breath, moving her hips slowly, grinding against her tongue. She whimpered, feeling jolts of pleasure go through her body. "Oh, fuck," she whined, rubbing her clit against her tongue faster. "Oh, yeah, fuck. So good. That's so fucking good. Gonna make me come so hard, baby. Fuck." 

Louis moaned beneath her, and she couldn't help herself. She flicked her tongue on Harry's clit, and then began to lick at it, tasting her pussy.

"Shit," Harry moaned, grinding down harder. "Baby, please. Fuck. I'm so fucking close. Make me come," she begged, squeezing her breasts again. She could feel her orgasm approaching as her thighs began to tense and her hips began to stutter. "Pleasepleaseplease," she whined, rocking her hips down faster and faster. 

Louis licked faster, wanting Harry to come. She looked up at her, grip tightening on her hips and she pulled her impossibly closer, pressing her tongue hard against Harry's clit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry moaned, her voice octaves higher than it already was. Her thighs were shaking, and then her muscles tensed up, feeling her orgasm hit her, coming hard. 

Louis moaned, licking up Harry's come. She tasted sweet, just like she expected. 

Harry panted softly, trying to catch her breath. She slowly moved down, so she was sitting on Louis' hips. "Thank you so much, baby." she whispered, leaning down and kissing Louis' lips softly. She could taste herself on Louis' tongue, which was, well. Amazing. She smiled, feeling Louis kiss back. "That was amazing, Lou."

"I try," Louis said, laughing softly. She took her hand, brushing a stray curl out of Harry's face. 

"You know, I didn't think any of this would happen. I mean, I did, but a small part of me wondered if you wouldn't be interested. Maybe you'd think I'm just some slut you wouldn't want anything to do with," Harry said quietly.

Louis frowned, making her look adorable. "I would never think that, Harry. Yes, you dress a little differently, but that doesn't make me think less of you. You're smart, obviously very clever, sweet and you're so, so beautiful. Don't let what other people think of you get you down, love. I think you're wonderful." 

Harry couldn't help but to smile. "I think you're wonderful, too," she said. She bit her lip. "Hey, um, I know it's probably weird to ask this now, but, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Louis laughed, so did Harry. They've seen each other naked, fucked, and have explored too many kinks in only one day. They were doing this ass backwards, but it didn't matter. They didn't want it any other way.

"Of course. I'd love to go on a date with you."


End file.
